Mimiko Mizunuma
Mimiko Mizunuma is an evil spirit and a main character and one of the 3 main antagonists in the 2003 horror movie One Missed Call (in Japanese: 着信アリ Chakushin Ari). She was portrayed by Japanese child actress Karen Oshima. Mimiko was a Japanese asthmatic little girl, who was abused and neglected by her mother, Marie, and as a result was viciously hurting, abusing, and tormenting her little sister, Nanako. Mimiko was a violent, child psychopath, but at the same time a victim of abuse herself. She favoured one particular kitchen knife, and often cut Nanako with it. Each time she said "I'll take you to the hospital", and gave her red hard candy as an excuse for her abuse and to make her silent about it. As Nanako was frequently a hospital's patient, a social worker and nurse named Ritsuko Yamashita investigated Marie for child abuse, and suspected that she had Munchausen by Proxy, a supposed mental illness, where the sufferer harms a dependent in their care in order to receive sympathy and attention. One day, Mimiko took her knife once again and cut Nanako, telling her "I'll take you to the hospital." But this time Marie unexpectedly comes home, finds out the truth and only says "Mimiko...I was right...it was you...". Due to the stress of this situation Mimiko suffers an asthma attack. Marie attacks her, and takes her knife from her. Mimiko falls on the floor and begins to choke. Marie sees that she cannot breathe, but instead of helping her, she takes Nanako, and lefts, leaving Mimiko to die. Mimiko dies from her asthma due to Marie"s negligence. Marie did not do anything to help her, essentially killing her. After her death, Mimiko became a vengeful spirit. Marie took Nanako to the hospital. Mimiko was found dead in their apartment, and taken to the hospital as well. Hospital staff takes photo's of her corpse and they are deliberately distorted by Mimiko herself. Mimiko takes back her knife, and kills Marie in revenge. Then, she starts a fire in the hospital, and kills Ritsuko, leaving a candy in her mouth. After this, Nanako is sent to orphanage. Ritsuko's brother, Hiroshi, investigates her death, examines her, and finds candy in her mouth. Meanwhile, Mimiko continues to kill people, always leaving a candy in their mouth. At some point, she begins targeting a group of university students, consisting of Yumi Nakamura, Natsumi Konishi, Yoko Okazaki, and Kenji Kawai. Mimiko's fellow spirits kill Yoko's friend, a high schoolgirl Rina Tsuchia. Mimiko appears behind Yumi and places her hand on her shoulder. Mimiko kills Yoko by throwing her from a bridge on a passing train. Then, she kills Kenji by pulling him in the elevator shaft. Mimiko says "I’ll take you to the hospital", and kills Natsumi by violently contorting her body, and decapitating her. Mimiko appears behind Yumi while she is taking shower. Mimiko posseses Yumi. Hiroshi arrives in Yumi's apartment and Mimiko stabs him with her knife, saying "I'll take you to the hospital". Hiroshi looks in a mirror and sees Mimiko instead of Yumi. She looks at him. He faints and has a dream about saving Mimiko. He is hospitalized, and Mimiko follows him to the hospital, holding her knife behind her back. He wakes up, and sees her. She gives him her candy, smiles, and kills him with her knife. Then, she kills Yumi as well, and leaves her body. Mimiko appears in a car behind Nozoe. Meanwhile, Yumi's body is found, and Motomiya goes to see it. However, Mimiko attacks him on his way, causing him to crash his car and receive lethal injuries. Motomiya tells the arrived medics that Mimiko came after him and dies. Mimiko walks through the forest, and attracts Nozoe's attention. Nozoe follows her to the mine, where Mimiko appears to her, smiles evilly, and stabs her with her knife. Nozoe falls to the ground, and losts counsciosness. She awakens several hours later, and exits the mine. She heads to Yuting's apartment, calling him on the way, unaware that her call passes through as Mimiko's. Nozoe arrives at his apartment and meets him. However, Mimiko suddenly posseses Nozoe, and attacks, and kills Yuting with her knife. Later, Mimiko crosses paths with a bullied high schoolgirl Asuka Matsuda, who tried to hang herself at school due to severe bullying, but was saved and hospitalised in a state of coma. Mimiko allies herself with Asuka's spirit and helps her get revenge. Mimiko attacks and hangs Azusa. Mimiko grabs Mizue's leg, drags her under the bed, and kills her. Mimiko appears in a hotel hallway and approaches Mari. Mimiko appears behind Mari. Mimiko appears in the elevator and kills Kibe. Emily apologises to Asuka. Mimiko appears in Asuka's place. Asuka returns to her body and awakens. Asuka leaves the hospital and heads to her apartment. Asuka comes to her apartment and tries to stop Mimiko. Mimiko grabs Asuka's hand. Mimiko teleports Asuka and Emily to their school. Mimiko appears in the classroom and meets Asuka. Mimiko persuades Asuka to commit suicide together with her by jumping from the school balcony in a fiery pit below. Emily tries to save Asuka and asks Mimiko to kill her instead. Mimiko agrees and gives Emily the candy. She prepares to take it while Asuka begs her not to do it and tries to stop her. Asuka's computer explodes. Mimiko disappears and returns Emily and Asuka to their locations. Mimiko brutally kills Jin-wo, traumatizing Emily, rendering her catatonic, and leaving her to be cared by Asuka. Victims #Marie Mizunuma #Ritsuko Yamashita #Yoko Okazaki #Kenji Kawai #Natsumi Konishi #Hiroshi Yamashita #Yumi Nakamura #Yusaku Motomiya #Chen Yuting #Takako Nozoe #Azusa Kusunoki #Mizue Kawanaka #Toru Akaike #Minori Yazawa #Yoshitaka Kibe #Takehiro Koizumi #Ahn Jin-wo Gallery Part 1 wZ3cJU9y5Mg.jpg|Mimiko while alive. WoBEG9u5FJw.jpg|Mimiko together with Nanako and Marie on a family photo. tnSFh7TkhmU.jpg|Mimiko cuts Nanako's hand with her knife. i0bzDfUmlo8.jpg T2kkKBkVK_o.jpg GtOTC8dmX-Q.jpg CBc3TicwD9g.jpg|Mimiko dies from asthma. EsFh8ffp0ZQ.jpg|Mimiko's corpse in hospital. 0I-R3M-Oe8M.jpg|Mimiko's hand on Yumi's shoulder. vf8K_X6YPGw.jpg|Mimiko appears behind Yumi while she is taking shower. dbWKFV1dbrQ.jpg|Mimiko at Yumi's door. 1Ocs0kWpfsY.jpg|Mimiko in Yumi's apartment. qncISQi0Vi4.jpg x_TIIwLzmOc.jpg h6T94vi-ERQ.jpg|Mimiko approaches Yumi. 4mWKBBN26zE.jpg|Mimiko is seen in a mirror instead of Yumi. bWf5U2wWW28.jpg|Ditto aQq8zRPY370.jpg|Mimiko looks at Hiroshi. NFdcr47AHR4.jpg|Mimiko in Hiroshi's dream. 3rYr4cZPtCg.jpg|Mimiko appears behind Nozoe. Part 2 rvE9Q32Ctx4.jpg|Mimiko with Nozoe in the mine. mvQcP7m9N9E.jpg ttfr7KAV068.jpg|Mimiko's evil smile. 8Du3fGYSQDw.jpg|Mimiko attacks Nozoe with her knife. 4BBQyMXqkWQ.jpg irVASBfKdUc.jpg|Mimiko grabs Mizue's leg before killing her, emitting her signature green light. QTMtncfXRw0.jpg|Mimiko in a hotel hallway, approaching Mari. WuoeJax7zwk.jpg W-2-FSLjogE.jpg|Mimiko appears behind a horrified Mari. xDwRx6xzYdg.jpg|Mimiko appears behind Kibe in the elevator. 0gS_XcOWS_A.jpg|Mimiko appears in Asuka's place. C3UXuFvCjQk.jpg 76Kq2Df3mpc.jpg|Mimiko grabs Asuka's hand. ts4ChZMclPo.jpg 7h_4GHg7V1Y.jpg|Mimiko with Asuka in school. RBV0zjAKl7U.jpg LgBlQBZIQ7U.jpg G33b7UBNe4U.jpg Tvkw41prFxg.jpg|Mimiko gives candy to Emily. p1f9j1Y0Fac.jpg|Ditto Part 3 eAWzDMCmJAw.jpg KJ2SyA9V7jk.jpg Trivia *Mimiko's signature weapon is her favorite kitchen knife. *In the third film Mimiko almost always emits an eerie green light. Category:Female Category:Torturer Category:Paranormal Category:Kids Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Undead Category:Serial Killers Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Mutilators Category:Xenophobes Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Deceased Category:Dark Forms Category:Damned Souls Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Wrathful Category:Enigmatic Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Master Manipulator Category:The Heavy Category:Successful Category:Possessor Category:Insecure Category:Magic Category:Immortals Category:Nihilists Category:Nemesis